Conventionally, a card reader has been known in which a card formed in a substantially rectangular shape is conveyed in its short-side direction and is processed (see, for example, Patent Literature 1). As shown in FIG. 6, a card 2 which is processed in the card reader described in Patent Literature 1 is formed with a magnetic stripe 2a on its rear face. Further, an IC chip is incorporated in the card 2 and an external connection terminal 2b is formed on a front face of the card 2. A magnetic stripe 2a is formed in a long and thin strip shape which is parallel to a longitudinal direction of the card 2. Further, the magnetic stripe 2a is formed at a predetermined position with one end face 2c in a short-side direction of the card 2 as a reference. The external connection terminal 2b is formed at a predetermined position with one end face 2c in a short-side direction of a card 2 and one end face 2d in a longitudinal direction of the card 2 as references. Further, the external connection terminal 2b is formed at a substantially center position of a card 2 in the short-side direction of the card 2.
The card reader described in Patent Literature 1 includes a card conveying mechanism structured to convey a card 2, a magnetic head configured to perform reading of magnetic data recorded in a magnetic stripe 2a and/or recording of magnetic data to the magnetic stripe 2a, a head moving mechanism structure to move the magnetic head in a direction perpendicular to a conveying direction of the card 2, an IC contact block having IC contact springs for contacting with an external connection terminal 2b, and a positioning mechanism for positioning the card 2 taken into an inside of the card reader. The card conveying mechanism includes a conveying roller and a pad roller oppositely disposed to the conveying roller. A motor is connected with the conveying roller through a power transmission mechanism.